


Teaspoon :: Walt Disney's Doctor Who. by cheri

by Cheriluvs10



Category: Disney Animated Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-12 01:52:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2091399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheriluvs10/pseuds/Cheriluvs10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>10/Rose. Crack Fic. What would happen if Disney made an animated Doctor Who film?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

[](http://www.whofic.com/)

|  [Home](http://www.whofic.com/) | [Most Recent](http://www.whofic.com/search.php?action=recent) | [Categories](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php) | [Authors](http://www.whofic.com/authors.php?list=authors) | [Titles](http://www.whofic.com/titles.php) | [Help](http://www.whofic.com/help.php) | [Search](http://www.whofic.com/search.php) | [Log In](http://www.whofic.com/user.php) |   
---  
[Tenth Doctor](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php?catid=15)  
---  
**Walt Disney's Doctor Who.** by [cheri](http://www.whofic.com/viewuser.php?uid=1862) [[Reviews](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=43565&chapid=102954) \- [4](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=43565&chapid=102954)] [Chapter](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=43565&chapter=1) **or** [Story](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=43565&chapter=all)   


Author's Notes:

The idea for this came from a drawing someone did that showed what the movie poster might look like for a Disney version of Doctor Who. If you google Disney Doctor Who, you can see it along with drawings of the Disney Daleks. I think the guy envisioned the movie as being live action but I'm going to do this as an animated movie with David Tennant and Billie Piper doing the voices of Ten and Rose. I'm going to try to do this like a proper Disney animated movie and include the songs that everyone sings along with the obligatory sidekicks for the hero, love scene, villain song and sugary sweet happy ending. This will definitely be a crack fic so view it as such and now  
  
  
  
1\. Chapter 12. Chapter 23. Chapter 34. Chapter 4

  
  
Chapter One  
  
The Tenth Doctor gasped and puffed and panted as he ran hell for leather back to his TARDIS. He had just finished planting a timed explosive to destroy Davros's Dalek making factory on Alpha Beta 12 and he had only a few moments left before it exploded. He kept his eyes on his TARDIS which was now thirty feet in front of him. Behind him, he heard his ancient enemy Davros cursing him and vowing to get even with him if it was the last thing he did. Then he heard the explosion and grunted when the energy generated from the blast hit him in the back. He rolled over on his back and watched as the Dalek factory was enveloped by a huge fireball. He looked around but Davros was nowhere in sight. He slowly got to his feet and watched the Dalek factory being consumed by flames before he turned and walked the last few feet to his TARDIS. As the TARDIS dematerialized, a gnarled hand shot up out of a pile of rubble near ground zero and shook, vowing vengeance on the Doctor.  
  
(Planet Earth, present day…)  
  
"See ya later, mum," Rose Tyler said before closing the door of the flat that she shared with her mother.  
  
She was nineteen years old, working a boring job as a shopgirl at Henrick's. She was beautiful with a slim build, slightly chubby face, warm brown eyes and long blonde hair that reached down to the small of her back. She zipped up her pink hoodie as she hurried to catch the bus. While she walked, she put her hands in the pockets of her blue jeans, fighting the slightly chilly May wind while she walked. The sky was overcast which matched her mood. Rose was extremely dissatisfied with her life. All her life she had daydreamed of something more than a dingy flat in the Powell Estate. She knew deep down that she was destined for more than a boring thankless job folding shirts in a department store. But she also dreamed of finding her one true love, the man who would come and take her away from her humdrum life of mediocrity and love her more deeply than anyone had ever loved her. Somewhere out there, THE ONE had to be waiting for her. She just had to keep her hopes alive even though at the moment it seemed like her dreams would never come true.  
  
While she walked, a slight drizzle began to fall. She suddenly felt a song coming to her mind and the urge to sing it was strong so she sang loudly while she hurried to the bus stop.  
  
Oh, it's a typical day here in the month of May  
and I feel like I'm wasting my life every day!  
The bustle, the hustle, the noise and the pace  
makes it seems like we're stuck in this big ol' rat race.  
Once, oh just once, when I go out the door, I'd love to meet a friendly face  
who would take me to a far better place!  
I want moooore! Soooo, much moooore!  
  
As she sang, she stopped, spread her arms out and spun around and around in the light rain.  
  
I want more! I want moooore! I want more than being around ASBOs and chavs and all of these whooores!  
I want more than to be a shopgirl working at a department stoooore!  
I want moooore! Yes, I want moooore!  
I want to fly, want to dance, want to have a romance.  
I want someone who's ace to snog off my face.  
And we can make love all over the place.  
I want moooore!  
  
Rose grabbed the trunk of a tree and spun around it while singing. While she did that, birds dropped down from the tree and began to do a chorus line on the ground in front of her while they tweeted the melody of the song. She skipped through the rain, ignoring the stares of the people passing by her who wondered what her sanity level was. By now, the rain was coming down steadily and she kicked at a few puddles as she walked and sang. Behind her, the birds followed, flying around her face and tweeting the melody.  
  
Oh where, oh where can my true love be?  
Someone who'll sing along with my melody.  
Then we can travel and I'll finally be free.  
Is there someone out there for meeee?  
  
She stopped singing when she reached the bus shelter and hurried under it to get away from the pounding rain. The bus pulled up two minutes later and she got on, settling down in a seat near the front. She stared out the window as the bus went down the street, dreaming of a better life for herself.  
  
Meanwhile, the Doctor was flying through the vortex accompanied by his two loyal sidekicks, K9 the robotic dog and Frobisher, the talking penguin. The Doctor finished his manic dance around his console and settled down in his jump seat while Frobisher and K9 watched him. Both of them noticed that their friend seemed gloomy lately and they wondered what was wrong.  
  
"Doctor Master, is everything okay?" K9 said, gliding forward.  
  
"Sure, everything is wonderful, why?" the Doctor said.  
  
"We've noticed you've seemed out of sorts lately," Frobisher said, waddling over to him. "We wondered if something was wrong."  
  
"No, nothing's wrong, absolutely nothing," the Doctor said in a not very convincing way.  
  
"You can't fool us, Doctor. You're lonely, aren't you?" Frobisher said.  
  
"Doctor Master, you are lonely. You need someone who can travel with you," K9 said.  
  
"Is it that obvious?" the Doctor said.  
  
"Affirmative, Master," K9 said.  
  
"Yeah, I s'pose you're right. You and Frobisher are wonderful but I love having others on board the TARDIS that aren't robots or talking animals."  
  
"Suggestion, Master. Go to Earth and find someone," K9 said.  
  
"Yes, find someone worthy of traveling with you," Frobisher said.  
  
"I suppose, but whoever it is must be someone special," the Doctor said, hopping up. "No run of the mill human this time. I need someone who will lighten my spirits and make me feel like I'm 200 years old again."  
  
"Suggestion. Perhaps start the search in London?" K9 said.  
  
"Why not? I love visiting London anyway and who knows, maybe I'll find the perfect companion there. Hold on to your…um…hats, mates, we're on a mission to find that special someone to travel with!"  


1\. Chapter 12. Chapter 23. Chapter 34. Chapter 4  
  
Doctor Who and its accoutrements are the property of the BBC, and we obviously don't have any right to them. Any and all crossover characters belong to their respective creators. Alas no one makes any money from this site, and it's all done out of love for a cheap-looking sci-fi show. All fics are property of their individual authors. Archival at this site should not be taken to constitute automatic archive rights elsewhere, and authors should be contacted individually to arrange further archiving. Despite occasional claims otherwise, The Blessed St Lalla Ward is not officially recognised by the Catholic Church. Yet.   
  
Script for this archive provided by [eFiction](http://efiction.sourceforge.net/). Contact our archivists at [help@whofic.com](mailto:help@whofic.com). Please read our [Terms of Service](http://www.whofic.com/tos.php) and [Submission Guidelines](http://www.whofic.com/guidelines.php). 


	2. Chapter 2

[](http://www.whofic.com/)

|  [Home](http://www.whofic.com/) | [Most Recent](http://www.whofic.com/search.php?action=recent) | [Categories](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php) | [Authors](http://www.whofic.com/authors.php?list=authors) | [Titles](http://www.whofic.com/titles.php) | [Help](http://www.whofic.com/help.php) | [Search](http://www.whofic.com/search.php) | [Log In](http://www.whofic.com/user.php) |   
---  
[Tenth Doctor](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php?catid=15)  
---  
**Walt Disney's Doctor Who.** by [cheri](http://www.whofic.com/viewuser.php?uid=1862) [[Reviews](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=43565&chapid=102979) \- [4](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=43565&chapid=102979)] [Chapter](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=43565&chapter=2) **or** [Story](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=43565&chapter=all)   
  
  
1\. Chapter 12. Chapter 23. Chapter 34. Chapter 4

  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Miss Snootigan looked at her watch and glared at Rose when she came through the revolving door of Henrick's department store.  
  
"You are late, Miss Tyler," she said contemptuously.  
  
"Yes, Miss Snootigan, I'm sorry," Rose said sheepishly as she stopped in front of her. "The bus was late and traffic was heavy today."  
  
"I will accept no excuses, young lady," Miss Snootigan said, examining the young, wet woman through her nez pierce. "Henrick's staff pride themselves on their punctuality. I expect you to do the same."  
  
"Yes, Miss Snootigan," Rose said.  
  
"Now hurry and get to work, time is money here," Miss Snootigan said dismissively.  
  
"Yes, Miss Snootigan."  
  
Rose hurried to the lift so she could go down to the basement and clock in for work. On the way there, her friend, Miranda, stepped out from behind a clothes rack and shook her head.  
  
"Rose, you're late again," Miranda said. "If you keep doing this, Miss Snootigan will sack you!"  
  
Rose looked at her friend. Miranda was a young Indian woman with shoulder length bobbed hair, deep brown hair and a thin, heart shaped face with a dimple on her right cheek. She met Miranda at Henrick's and the young woman had befriended Rose and taken her under her wing, showing her the ropes until she knew the clothing department blindfolded. Rose sighed at the disapproving look on her friend's face.  
  
"I tried to tell her the bus was late and traffic was clogged. I can't control that, can I?"  
  
"Yeah, well Miss Snootigan doesn't care about that. Leave your flat earlier next time or you'll be on the dole before you can blink."  
  
Rose nodded grimly and hurried past her. She needed this job badly. She was trying to save up so she could get a flat for herself and the last thing she wanted to was end up being sacked because the bus was late. She got to the lift, got in and pushed the down button.  
  
Meanwhile, the Doctor was casually strolling the streets of London while K9 and Frobisher followed behind him. He had a tracking device with a little spinning dish that went round and round and made the Doctor happy. He loved his little dish, especially if his little dish led him to adventure. At the moment, he was picking up a reading. While he was tracking whatever it was that was setting off his little dish, K9 and Frobisher were seeing the sights of London. Frobisher was wearing a tiny bowler hat and he was doffing it to everyone passing by him, wishing them a jolly good morning. He ignored the startled yells from the majority of people who were surprised to see a tiny, talking penguin tipping his bowler hat to them. K9, ever the faithful dog, simply followed his master while he absentmindedly pursued his prey.  
  
Meanwhile, Rose had clocked in for work and was busy folding clothes and setting them out when she was approached by a tall, slightly chubby woman with ginger hair that went down past her shoulders. The woman strode up to Rose and stood there with hands on hips, waiting for Rose to acknowledge her.  
  
"Hello, welcome to Henrick's Department Store," Rose said, doing the rehearsed welcome for the customers. "May I help you?"  
  
"I'm looking for wedding dresses," the woman said in a testy voice.  
  
"Um…well, I'm not sure where they are, to be honest," Rose said. "I work in the women's department. You probably need the bridal department."  
  
"So…where is that? I'm in a hurry. I came over here on my lunch hour from HC Clements because I need to find a wedding gown for my wedding. You lot are supposed to know where everything is, so where is everything?"  
  
"Honestly, I'm not sure," Rose said sheepishly. "I haven't worked here long and I'm not even sure if we have a bridal department."  
  
"Oh, well isn't that just wizard!" the woman said, throwing her hands up in the air. "This place came highly recommended. They told me they had as much swag here as they do at Harrods but maybe I should have trusted my first instinct and gone there instead!"  
  
"Look, let me get my supervisor," Rose said, afraid if this customer complained about her lack of knowledge she'd lose her job. "She can help you."  
  
"No thanks, I'm going to Harrods now, good day, Miss Clueless!"  
  
"No, wait; just let me find someone who can help…"  
  
Rose trailed off when the women walked away in a huff. Rose sighed and shook her head before going back to folding shirts.  
  
"What a real winner," Miranda said, sticking her head up above a clothes rack across the aisle from her. "I feel sorry for the person who agreed to marry her."  
  
"Everyone's entitled to a bad day," Rose said with a shrug. "At least she found someone to marry; I'm still looking for Mister Right."  
  
"Well, you're not gonna find him folding clothes, that's for sure," Miranda said, rolling her eyes. "Listen, my friends and me are going to a strip club tonight, why don't you come with us?"  
  
"Nah…I think I'll give that a miss," Rose said.  
  
"Give it a miss? Rose, loads of men are gonna be striping for us and if we're lucky, perhaps a few of them will…you know…"  
  
"What?" Rose said, giving her a clueless look.  
  
"Sex? You have heard of it, right?" Miranda said.  
  
"Yes, I am nineteen."  
  
"Uh-huh," Miranda said, walking across the aisle, "and you've never been to a strip club?"  
  
"No, I haven't," Rose said.  
  
"Have you ever been to any club?" Miranda said.  
  
"Nope," Rose said putting a folded shirt on the rack.  
  
"Have you ever had sex?" Miranda said, lowering her voice.  
  
"Nope."  
  
Miranda staggered back after hearing that one.  
  
"Seriously?" she said when she got over her shock.  
  
"I'm saving myself, for the man I know is destined to be with me forever," Rose said.  
  
"Yeah, but…what if that never happens? You gonna remain a virgin your whole life?" Miranda said.  
  
"I want to belong to one man and one man only. I have no interest in offering myself to just anyone. The man who will take my virginity will be THE ONE!"  
  
"Ooookay…if you say so, Rose," Miranda said, turning and going back to her work area. "You keep dreaming of THE ONE, my mates and me are gonna spend the evening putting pound notes down men's g-strings and getting pissed out of our minds on lager and shandy. Have fun with the whole keeping yourself pure for your dream man thing."  
  
Rose ignored her. She knew she wasn't behaving like a typical young woman but she was convinced that there was someone out there who was destined to be with her and she didn't want to whore herself out and catch numerous diseases that she might pass on to her true love. She thought of herself as a good girl and that's how she would stay until THE ONE came along. She smiled as she imagined the fun she would have with him on their wedding night. Saving herself up for that one night of bliss would be worth it. Miranda could shag all the man whores she could get her hands on if she wanted, she would wait for her Prince Charming instead.  
  
She worked for a few more hours before she noticed it was her lunch hour. She hurriedly folded the few remaining clothes she had and set them out before she took the trolley with her back to the lift. When she got to lift, she entered and hit the down button. As she went down, she thought about what Miranda said earlier and shook her head.  
  
"Miranda can settled for shagging man whores, I want something more," she declared as the lift door opened.  
  
As she got out of the lift, she burst into song again…  
  
I want mooore, I want more than Henrick's or lagers or shagging man whooores!  
I want moooore!  
I know there's someone out there for me. I know when I meet him; I'll be thrilled as can be.  
And I know he'll appreciate my purity!  
I want…  
  
She stopped singing when she suddenly heard a loud squeaking somewhere up ahead of her. She was standing with the trolley at the beginning of a long concrete corridor that led to the break room, boiler room, janitor's cupboard, storage cupboard and other things. As far as Rose could tell, no one was in the basement with her.  
  
"Hello?" she said loudly while she looked around, "is someone here?"  
  
She let go of the trolley and slowly walked the corridor, calling out to anyone who might be there.  
  
"Hello, is someone down here?"  
  
She heard more squeaking and froze.  
  
"Miss Snootigan?" she called, "is that you?"  
  
She waited for a response but she didn't hear anything. Suddenly, she was beginning to get extremely creeped out. She decided to go on to the break room before she freaked herself out.  
  
"Come on, Rose, it's just the department store basement, nothing sinister about that," she told herself as she walked towards the break room. She froze again when she heard the squeaking, except now it was closer. She swallowed hard and looked back at the lift. She was now halfway down the corridor and suddenly the lift seemed like miles away from her. She chided herself again for being such a fraidy cat and hurried towards the break room. To her relief, she reached the break room without incident but to her horror, the moment she entered it, she froze when she saw a giant 7 foot rat raiding the refrigerator at the back of the room. Rose stared at the rat in disbelief. So far the rodent hadn't spotted her since it was busy going through the fridge eating everything in sight. Rose started to back out of the room, praying the enormous rat wouldn't see her. But just as she reached the doorway, she let out a big burbly fart. Rose winced at that and the rat stopped rummaging and turned around.  
  
"Um, hi," Rose said in a small voice when the rat stared at her with blood red eyes. "Go ahead and eat, don't mind me. I…was looking for the loo. It's obviously not here, so…bye!"  
  
She gasped when the rat let out a roar that sounded almost like a lion. She turned and ran back down the corridor to the lift while the rat roared and chased her. She called for help, although she wasn't sure how much help she'd get unless someone went to the sporting goods department and grabbed a gun. But that would take time and time wasn't on Rose's side right now. She looked over her shoulder and gasped when the rat was right behind her and seconds away from overtaking her.  
  
"Help, someone please help me before the giant rat kills me!" she cried out in desperation.  
  
Then suddenly, someone opened the janitor's cupboard beside her. Rose gasped when someone seized her arm and pulled her inside. Rose felt a hand clamp over her mouth.  
  
"Easy, I'm here to help."  
  
Rose noticed the owner of the hand was an extremely handsome man. The man let go of her and grabbed a large bottle of bleach from a shelf behind him. Rose gasped and pointed at the rat who was now slowly coming into the room, growling under its breath.  
  
"Oh God," Rose said, backing up to the shelves as the rat came closer.  
  
"Here ya go, Ratty, have a drink!" the man said before he ran up and poured the bleach in the rat's face.  
  
The rat howled with anger and reared up on its two legs. The man ran around the back while Rose seized a broom and began to smack the rat's face with it.  
  
"Oi, I'm back here!"the man said when the rat started walking backwards on two legs to get away from her.  
  
"Sorry," Rose said.  
  
Then suddenly, she and the rat froze when Rose heard a loud zipping sound behind the rat. To her surprise, the rat's body seemed to fall away, revealing a metal skeleton underneath and in the center of it, controlling the beast, was a teeny tiny green alien that was about the size of a smurf. The smurf sized alien blinked in surprise with his large black eyes while the man came around the skeleton and put his hands on his hips. The alien gave him a sheepish grin when the man cleared his throat loudly and gave him a pointed look.  
  
"Go away," the man said, leaning in until his face was inches away from the alien.  
  
The alien swallowed hard, nodded and Rose stepped back in shock when a bright green light enveloped him, the skeleton and the rat skin and all of them disappeared.  
  
"Corvalians," the man said, shaking his head. "Pranksters. They like to dress up as giant rats and terrorize people. They think it's funny."  
  
"Um…who are you?" Rose said.  
  
"Oh, I'm the Doctor, nice to meet ya and you are…"  
  
"Rose Tyler," Rose said, unsure about the strange man.  
  
"Rose, nice name. Well, gotta go. I discovered the thing my little dish was tracking and I have to get back to sightseeing. Nice knowing you and…try to stay away from giant rats in future. Ta ta!"  
  
Rose watched while the Doctor left the room. Suddenly, something told her to follow this man and she called out for him to wait while she ran out the door.  
  


1\. Chapter 12. Chapter 23. Chapter 34. Chapter 4  
  
Doctor Who and its accoutrements are the property of the BBC, and we obviously don't have any right to them. Any and all crossover characters belong to their respective creators. Alas no one makes any money from this site, and it's all done out of love for a cheap-looking sci-fi show. All fics are property of their individual authors. Archival at this site should not be taken to constitute automatic archive rights elsewhere, and authors should be contacted individually to arrange further archiving. Despite occasional claims otherwise, The Blessed St Lalla Ward is not officially recognised by the Catholic Church. Yet.   
  
Script for this archive provided by [eFiction](http://efiction.sourceforge.net/). Contact our archivists at [help@whofic.com](mailto:help@whofic.com). Please read our [Terms of Service](http://www.whofic.com/tos.php) and [Submission Guidelines](http://www.whofic.com/guidelines.php). 


	3. Teaspoon :: Walt Disney's Doctor Who. by cheri

[](http://www.whofic.com/)

|  [Home](http://www.whofic.com/) | [Most Recent](http://www.whofic.com/search.php?action=recent) | [Categories](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php) | [Authors](http://www.whofic.com/authors.php?list=authors) | [Titles](http://www.whofic.com/titles.php) | [Help](http://www.whofic.com/help.php) | [Search](http://www.whofic.com/search.php) | [Log In](http://www.whofic.com/user.php) |   
---  
[Tenth Doctor](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php?catid=15)  
---  
**Walt Disney's Doctor Who.** by [cheri](http://www.whofic.com/viewuser.php?uid=1862) [[Reviews](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=43565&chapid=103025) \- [4](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=43565&chapid=103025)] [Chapter](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=43565&chapter=3) **or** [Story](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=43565&chapter=all)   
  
  
1\. Chapter 12. Chapter 23. Chapter 34. Chapter 4

  
  
Chapter Three  
  
"Wait! Hey!" Rose said, hurrying to catch up to the strange man as he headed for the lift. "Wait, please, how'd you do that?"  
  
The strange man turned and Rose stopped in front of him.  
  
"How'd I do what?" he asked.  
  
"That back there. How'd you know that was an alien and how'd you make it go away?"  
  
"Well…I know London has fairly big rats but I didn't think they reach seven feet. That was my first clue it wasn't from Earth and as for the second question, I told it to go away and it went away. There ya go, questions answered. Good day, Rose."  
  
"No, wait, who are you?" Rose said, grabbing his arm.  
  
"I'm a thought, a dream, a passing fancy in a child's mind, a figment of your imagination. Good day, Rose."  
  
The Doctor walked to the lift and pushed the up button. He turned and was shocked to see Rose standing there.  
  
"Rose, I said good day."  
  
"Yeah, I'm going up the lift with ya, I don't work in the basement," she said, pointing to the lift doors. "Sorry if you hate riding with other people, Mister Passing Fancy."  
  
The Doctor shrugged. The lift doors opened and the two of them got inside. Once the doors closed, Rose backed up against the side of the lift and kept her eyes on the floor while she waited for the lift to stop. She lifted her eyes a few seconds in and noticed the Doctor was staring at her with a small smile on his face.  
  
"Good job that thing vanished," Rose said to him. "The last thing I need is to explain to my supervisor about a huge rat and a little green alien."  
  
The Doctor nodded solemly and kept his eyes on Rose. Rose felt compelled to say something since he was staring so intently at her.  
  
"Um…d'ya need anything while you're here?" she asked him. "I work in the women's department but I can help you if you need something specific."  
  
The Doctor's smile widened. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his scanner.  
  
"Nah, I was just following my little dish," he said, pointing to the dish on the scanner. "Thank you for asking though."  
  
"Yeah," Rose muttered, wanting to be out of the lift and away from this strange man.  
  
The lift doors opened.  
  
"Ah!" the Doctor said. "There we are then. Good day!"  
  
Both of them stepped out of the lift and Rose winced when she heard Miss Snottigen yelling her name. She turned to see her stomping towards her.  
  
"Rose! Where have you been? You're supposed to be working!" Miss Snottigen said.  
  
"Um, I was on my lunch hour but…there was this giant rat and…"  
  
"I got a complaint from a customer that you were rude and tetchy to her."  
  
"What? Who was that?"  
  
"Donna Noble. She was looking for a wedding dress."  
  
"What? She was rude and tetchy to me! I tried to help but she was an arsehole and now she's blaming me for not finding a bridal gown?" Rose said. "It's not my fault!"  
  
"Nevertheless, I…"  
  
Miss Snottigen trailed off when she noticed the Doctor was still standing behind Rose, watching all this with interest.  
  
"I'm sorry, sir, may I help you?" Miss Snottigen said.  
  
"Nah, I'm just listening. I was downstairs in the basement with Rose and I was just coming up in the lift with her and…"  
  
"So you've been taking your friends down to the basement?" Miss Snottigen said to Rose while she pointed at the Doctor.  
  
"No, I don't know this man."  
  
"You know you're not permitted to have your boyfriend here during your shift, Miss Tyler."  
  
"He's not my boyfriend, I don't know him!"  
  
"The break rooms and basement area is off limits!" Miss Snottigen said. "That's it, you are sacked, Miss Tyler. This is the final straw."  
  
"No, please! I can explain! Don't sack me!"  
  
"Get your things and get out, Miss Tyler," Miss Snottigan said before she turned and walked away.  
  
Rose's shoulders slumped and her jaw fell open.  
  
"But it wasn't my fault," she said weakly as she watched Miss Snottigen walk away.  
  
She threw her hands up, turned and gasped when she ran into the Doctor.  
  
"Spot of bad luck, eh?" he said.  
  
"You! You just got me sacked!" she said, jamming her finger in his chest.  
  
"Actually, the Corvalian got you sacked, I was just getting him out of the basement," the Doctor said.  
  
"Arrrgh! Never mind! Just…argh! Go away!" Rose said before she stomped away.  
  
She turned back to the lift and mashed the down button while she breathed angrily. She glanced into the polished metal of the lift doors and noticed the Doctor was standing behind her.  
  
"Before you say something…" the Doctor said to her reflection. "Perhaps you could come with me on a walk? I'm enjoying the day and since you're now unemployed…"  
  
"Why not?" Rose said with a sigh, "I might as well waste time before I have to go home and tell mum I no longer have a job."  
  
"Good. My friends and I will enjoy the company," the Doctor said to her reflection.  
  
Rose wondered who would be friends with someone so odd as the lift doors slid open. She ignored the Doctor in the lift and afterwards, when she walked to her locker to get her coat.  
  
"Bit odd having everything in the basement," she heard the Doctor say while she walked. "Henrick's is very posh. Shouldn't they have built you a nice break room up above?"  
  
"Consider the fact that I was just sacked, I don't care where they build their break room," Rose said without looking at him.  
  
She went to her locker, dialed the combination and grabbed her coat. She put it on and then turned to see the Doctor was studying a coupon in his hand.  
  
"Is this current?" he said, showing it to Rose. "It for a free cup of coffee at the Coffee Bean. I thought I would use it and you could get a cup of coffee but I'm not sure what the date is and I want to know if this is still valid."  
  
"Um, yeah, this won't expire for two months."  
  
"Brilliant," the Doctor said. "Then we'll use that and get you a cup of coffee."  
  
"What's wrong, you don't wanna pay for a cup of coffee for me?"  
  
"I rarely carry money, I prefer to improvise and get what I need by other means. So…will you allow me to get you a cup of coffee?"  
  
"Um, sure, why not?" Rose said.  
  
The Doctor accompanied her to the lift. They stood together while it went back up to the ground floor.  
  
"So…where do you live?" he asked.  
  
"Powell estate," Rose said. "It's a council house in Peckham. You? Where do you live?"  
  
"Oh, here and there," the Doctor said airily.  
  
He noticed Rose starting to back away from him.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked.  
  
"No money, no permanent address. You're a tramp, aren't ya?" she said.  
  
"I have a permanent address; it's just not in London. Well, technically at the moment, it IS in London but it doesn't stay permanently in London."  
  
Rose was confused. She decided not to ask anything else because she was getting more and more confused the more she found out about this man. When the lift doors opened, Rose walked out and the Doctor followed. She glanced over her shoulder, studying the man. She had to admit the man was sexy and extremely well dressed for a transient. He had kind eyes and a cute baby face and a charming smile. She mentally shrugged when she turned her head back around. If she was going for a cup of coffee with a homeless person, at least he was a cute homeless person.  
  
Rose zipped up her hoodie and waved to Miranda on the way out.  
  
"Sorry to hear you got sacked, Rose, maybe it's for the best," Miranda said.  
  
"Yeah, maybe this means something better is coming for me. I'll keep in touch!" Rose said.  
  
She waved goodbye. The Doctor with a knowing smile on his face followed Rose to the revolving doors and the two of them went outside.  
  


1\. Chapter 12. Chapter 23. Chapter 34. Chapter 4  
  
Doctor Who and its accoutrements are the property of the BBC, and we obviously don't have any right to them. Any and all crossover characters belong to their respective creators. Alas no one makes any money from this site, and it's all done out of love for a cheap-looking sci-fi show. All fics are property of their individual authors. Archival at this site should not be taken to constitute automatic archive rights elsewhere, and authors should be contacted individually to arrange further archiving. Despite occasional claims otherwise, The Blessed St Lalla Ward is not officially recognised by the Catholic Church. Yet.   
  
Script for this archive provided by [eFiction](http://efiction.sourceforge.net/). Contact our archivists at [help@whofic.com](mailto:help@whofic.com). Please read our [Terms of Service](http://www.whofic.com/tos.php) and [Submission Guidelines](http://www.whofic.com/guidelines.php). 


	4. Teaspoon :: Walt Disney's Doctor Who. by cheri

[](http://www.whofic.com/)

|  [Home](http://www.whofic.com/) | [Most Recent](http://www.whofic.com/search.php?action=recent) | [Categories](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php) | [Authors](http://www.whofic.com/authors.php?list=authors) | [Titles](http://www.whofic.com/titles.php) | [Help](http://www.whofic.com/help.php) | [Search](http://www.whofic.com/search.php) | [Log In](http://www.whofic.com/user.php) |   
---  
[Tenth Doctor](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php?catid=15)  
---  
**Walt Disney's Doctor Who.** by [cheri](http://www.whofic.com/viewuser.php?uid=1862) [[Reviews](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=43565&chapid=103044) \- [4](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=43565&chapid=103044)] [Chapter](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=43565&chapter=4) **or** [Story](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=43565&chapter=all)   
  
  
1\. Chapter 12. Chapter 23. Chapter 34. Chapter 4

  
  
Chapter Four  
  
"Right!" Rose said when they were outside on the pavement. "Take us to this Coffee Bean place."  
  
She waited for the Doctor to move but he stood there with a deer in the headlights look on his face.  
  
"What is it?" Rose said.  
  
"Um…I just realized I have no idea where the Coffee Bean is. Do you know?"  
  
"Look on the coupon, usually they have the address listed," Rose said.  
  
The Doctor pulled the coupon out and looked at the tiny print on the bottom of the coupon.  
  
"Oh…" he said, his face falling.  
  
"What? What's wrong?"  
  
"The Coffee Bean is in Swansea. Sorry, I thought it was here in London."  
  
"Well, bang goes that then. See ya," Rose said.  
  
"Wait!" the Doctor said, hurrying to get in front of her. "Look, what if I offer you something better?"  
  
"Mate, I'm sure you're a nice guy and I've nothing against homeless people but I really don't want to spend the day on a manky mattress in some abandoned warehouse somewhere."  
  
"I told you I'm not that sort of homeless person. I have a home. And if you'll stop being belligerent, I'll show it to you."  
  
Rose thought that over. The man seemed nice enough and so far he hadn't hurt her. She still didn't want to face her mother and tell her that she'd been fired so she decided to take a chance and see where the odd man lived.  
  
"Alright, I'll go with you," she said.  
  
"Splendid!" the man said, overjoyed. "Follow me then, RoseTyler, you are in for a treat."  
  
"Mmm…" Rose said noncommittally, imagining that the man lived inside the tube tunnels with rats nearly as big as the one he just stopped.  
  
She froze when she heard the panicked screams of some people up ahead of them. The crowd quickly parted and K9 and Frobisher walked towards the Doctor. Rose's mouth dropped open when she saw them. Frobisher had someone's cup of pop and he was sipping it through a straw. K9's satellite dish ears were rotating back and forth while he scanned his surroundings.  
  
"There you are," the Doctor said when they walked up to him. "Where have you been?"  
  
"Just seeing the sights, old chap," Frobisher said. "I said hello to a lady and she dropped her Coke. I tried to give it back to her but she ran away so I decided not to let it go to waste."  
  
"Scans do not detect the presence of any more alien life forms, master. London is clear."  
  
"Brilliant. Rose, I'd like you to meet my friends, Frobisher and K9."  
  
"It's a talking penguin and a robot dog," Rose said.  
  
"Well spotted. You're a bright spark," the Doctor said. "Well, come on; let's get back to my TARDIS."  
  
"It's a talking penguin and a robot dog," Rose repeated under her breath while she followed the three of them.  
  
Frobisher looked back at Rose and slowed his pace until she caught up with him.  
  
"Good day, Madam," he said, doffing his bowler hat to her.  
  
"Um…hi," Rose said.  
  
"Cheery day, wot? I love a spot of London rain."  
  
"You're a…talking…penguin," Rose said slowly.  
  
"Spot on, you are a bright spark, eh? Don't let this disguise fool you though. I'm a whifferdill. I can shape shift though and I choose to be a penguin because it reminds me of my wife, Francine. She left me because she turned out to be a better detective than I was. Sad, really, but life must move on. And you, young lady, what do you do?"  
  
"Well, up until thirty minutes ago, I was a shopgirl at Henrick's. Now I'm unemployed."  
  
"Jolly good. So you're going to be traveling with us then?"  
  
"Traveling with you?" Rose said.  
  
"Query, Master, is female going to be traveling with us?" K9 asked the Doctor.  
  
The Doctor stopped and turned to Rose.  
  
"Would you like to travel with us?" he asked her.  
  
"Travel where?"  
  
"All over! Hither and thither and yon. Time and space and everything in between. Whatever you can imagine in your wildest dreams, I can travel to! Um…except up my arsehole. I don't think the TARDIS can go there but other than my arsehole and colon, the field is wide open. So…how 'bout it, Rose Tyler?"  
  
"I'm not sure, to be honest with ya," Rose said. "I barely know ya."  
  
"Yes, but what better way to get to know me than coming with me to explore the Purple Mountains of Patchakan or the snow covered fields of Momontrose or the lavender palace of King Cabostera? I can take you away from this hum drum life and show you the glory and splendor of the universe! And all you have to do is say yes, Rose Tyler!"  
  
Rose was stunned speechless. She'd been wishing for a way to escape her mediocre life and suddenly this strange and extremely sexy man was offering it to her. But she still had her doubts.  
  
"I'm not sure," Rose said. "I mean my mum is here and my friends and family. Will I ever see them again?"  
  
"Sure, you can still see them if you like. But in the meantime, come with me and see the universe!"  
  
Rose was shocked when the Doctor suddenly burst into song and began to dance around.  
  
I have a ship, a magical ship that'll take you on a magical trip.  
All over time, all over space and just about every other place.  
She's called the TARDIS and just step inside and see.  
How magical my TARDIS truly can be!  
  
Rose laughed when the Doctor and Frobisher held hands and spun around in a circle while K9 spun around in his own circle. Rose was caught up in their exuberance and she danced with them while they sashayed down the pavement.  
  
She's called the TARDIS and you're gonna see.  
Why the TARDIS is beloved by me.  
She's the TARDIS and she's gonna do  
anything you ask her to!  
  
They danced into an alley and Rose saw a battered blue police box in front of them. The Doctor pulled a key out of his pocket and spun around to Rose with a mischievous look on his face.  
  
And now we're right outside the door!  
Come inside and see some more!  
She's much, much bigger on the inside.  
So come on in and take a ride!  
  
He turned back around, unlocked the doors and threw them open before he danced up the ramp with Frobisher and K9. Rose came to the doorway and her mouth dropped open when she saw the interior.  
  
"Well, come on," the Doctor said to her. "Come inside and see the most magnificent ship in the universe. Come on! She won't bite."  
  
Rose took a tentative step inside. She looked around the interior in wonder while the Doctor stood by the console with his friends and watched her. He then burst into song again…  
  
Step inside my ship now, Rose.  
And where we go, Heaven only knows.  
You've won a trip, you lucky one.  
So get in here and have some fun!  
  
Close the door and then you'll see.  
Just how much fun time travel can beeee!  
  
Rose laughed and shut the door.  
  
"So, Rose," the Doctor said. "Where do you wanna go? Your choice. Anywhere in time and space, just name the destination."  
  
"I…I don't know, I mean, this is all so sudden," Rose said, putting her hand over her heart.  
  
"Where have you always wanted to go? Any period of history, any planet? I can do it all!"  
  
"Um…Ancient Egypt then," Rose said.  
  
"Very well, we shall travel back to the time of the pharaohs!" the Doctor said.  
  
Rose laughed when he ran around the console powering it up. Once it was powered up and ready, the Doctor beckoned to Rose and when she came up beside him, he pulled on the handle of a bicycle pump and the TARDIS left London and flew into the vortex.   
  


1\. Chapter 12. Chapter 23. Chapter 34. Chapter 4  
  
Doctor Who and its accoutrements are the property of the BBC, and we obviously don't have any right to them. Any and all crossover characters belong to their respective creators. Alas no one makes any money from this site, and it's all done out of love for a cheap-looking sci-fi show. All fics are property of their individual authors. Archival at this site should not be taken to constitute automatic archive rights elsewhere, and authors should be contacted individually to arrange further archiving. Despite occasional claims otherwise, The Blessed St Lalla Ward is not officially recognised by the Catholic Church. Yet.   
  
Script for this archive provided by [eFiction](http://efiction.sourceforge.net/). Contact our archivists at [help@whofic.com](mailto:help@whofic.com). Please read our [Terms of Service](http://www.whofic.com/tos.php) and [Submission Guidelines](http://www.whofic.com/guidelines.php). 


End file.
